Hostage
by Fire Child
Summary: Demando finally has what he wants...


Hostage by FireChild

Rated: M 

Disclaimer: I don't own SM & Co. I just use them for fun. :D This fic was done as a bit of a challenge from a friend - silk, rope, chocolate, sailor moon: demando/serenity Hope you liked it Minxie! ;)

Neo Queen Serenity heard the door shut with a smart click, but she didn't lift her head to see who it was. It was always the same purple eyes who stared back. She heard the same tap of dress shoes on the marble floor as they came to a rest next to her. She struggled a little on the silk sheets that adorned the bed. If it wasn't for the silver rope that held her in place next to the head of the bed, she would be slipping everywhere. Serenity held onto the rope as though it were life. It wasn't long before she felt herself being pulled away from a sitting position at head of the bed to a laying position upon the duvet. She opened her eyes and looked upon the white prince. His white hair was falling into his eyes as he looked over his prize. Serenity loathed him. He had taken her away from her home, her family. Her senshi had been defeated. Here on Nemesis, she was totally his, and totally alone.

And that's what frightened her.

"So beautiful," he said quietly, taking in her visage. He stroked back her golden hair and ran a finger across the crescent moon. She sighed softly, knowing what to expect next. He smiled. Serenity looked at the man who stood over her. A boy, really. A boy with so many dangerous toys. Age, though numbing, had not decieved her. She still knew what humans were capable of. She felt his fingers slide across her lips, causing a tingling sensation in the surrounding tissue. "Shhh..." he smiled softly. Serenity thought for a moment even in the darkness, that his black crescent moon seemed to glow. She shook her head mentally. There was no light here, only darkness. Even Demando's white silk ensemble seemed to fade to grey into the darkness of this place. There was no life on this crumbled planet.

"I brought you a present," said Demando. Serenity laid her head to the side. Anything Demando would give, she wouldn't want. "I know you didn't eat dinner," he said, eyeing the blonde. "I won't have Earth's ruler wasting away," he quipped. Serenity held back a biting retort. It was not a second more when something was pressed against her lips. The smell wafted up her nostrils and she gasped softly. Chocolate. Of all the things... The small piece of confectionary was pressed into her mouth as the sweet taste of dark chocolate and strawberry cream filled her senses. She chewed and swallowed the sweet, ever carefully gauging his reaction. But he showed nothing, which frustrated her. She tensed as she realized another sweet as being pushed between her lips. She laid her head back to the side, not going to let him get the best of her by using her weaknesses for sweets. She bit her lip. She had to be strong.

She remembered Demando from when he attacked in the past, dying in her arms. She had only been a girl of 14 then, but it still left an imprint in her memory. She had been startled to learn the white prince was only 18, only four years older than her then. In a way, he was like her Mamo-chan: a stong, convicted heart. She struggled to hold focus. With a whimper of 'Endymion', she turned to see the smirking face of Demando standing in the window, framed by the artifical light that lit the capital city of Nemesis. Nemesis had no moon, it barely even registered sunlight during what would considered to be daytime. But it was still all darkness to Serenity. It made the hole in her heart all the more painful. Her child was gone into the past, which gave her hope. The warmth of the Ginshizhou was all but just a twinkling light in the back of her mind. It wouldn't be long till her past self would be in the future. She had to be strong. It was her only chance of survival against Nemesis.

"What do you want?" she finally got the courage to say. His smirk was really starting to irritate her. "You," said Demando. Serenity pushed all the contempt she could muster into the glare she sent back. Demando hissed softly. "Those eyes," he said, smirking. "How I've longed to make those mine...to have them...pleased." The Usagi in Serenity shuddered as she felt the bed shift under Demando's weight. He brushed his light hair out of his eyes and looked down at the figure laid out beside him. Serenity whimpered as she left his gentle caress on her thigh, slowly taking his time working upwards. Serenity bit her lip and closed her eyes. The prince chuckled.

"It pleases you, Serenity?"

"No," she growled lightly, She kicked at him, but Demando caught her foot deftly, his long white fingers playing with the small gold and pearl chain around her ankle. Serenity didn't know why his touch was like an electric shock to her, but it was almost an addictive sensation. She goaded herself at the thought, but the more he kissed and touched at her foot and ankle, the more she wanted.

At that, frightened her more than anything.

She felt the hem of her dress be lifted a little, his hands touch the inner most part of her knees. He traced her kneecap and Serenity felt her legs turn to jelly. She whimpered and pulled at the silver rope, but to no avail.

"Mine," he mumbled into the soft satin of her dress. He let his hands slide up her body as he shifted to be face to face with his prisoner. He leaned down into her for a kiss. Serenity tried to avoid his lips, but she had no choice as he took hers into his own. She felt his hands pushing her dress up further as she felt the cool air of the castle crossing across her abdomen. She whined into their kiss, making the prince smile. "My my...the queen doesn't like to be cold does she? You'll be warm again soon enough." He leaned down back in for another kiss as Serenity squirmed. He pressed her down harder into the bed, making her gasp as he forcefully took her lips again. She tried to buck him. He growled. "You like it rough, do you?" With one jerk he untied the rope from the head of the bed and lifted the queen's dress off her form. She gave a cry of fear as Demando tied her back.

"Now there...I didn't think you liked that."

Serenity whimpered as the ropes cut into her wrist. "My sweet sweet Serenity...," he cooed into her ear, his breath heavy against her skin. "Why don't we make a deal," he purred as he caressed the soft skin her neck. A moan escaped her lips at the sudden touch. "We don't we both resolve to gentleness?" He leaned into kissing the delicate skin at the nape of her neck. It was a move that normally would undo Serenity when she was with Endymion, but now it made her tense and drove her wild. "Demando..." she breathed, trying to draw in what little air she could under the weight of the prince.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled devilishly. Serenity berated herself as again she showed weakness to her captor. Haruka would have a field day with her once she found out. She thought of the rogueish blonde and sighed, wondering how senshi were the faring. She hoped much better than she. Her attention was soon caught by Demando's hand making circles on the sensitive skin around her breasts. But before Serenity could even make a reaction to his touches, there was a knock at the door of Demando's inner sanctum. He growled loudly and slid off the bed, rebuttoning his jacket as he went. "YES?" he said gruffly as he jerked open the door to find Rebeus standing there. He eyed quietly the semi-nude figure lying in Demando's quarters. He smirked at Demando, who only glared at him for the intrustion. "Wiseman wanted me to inform you my prince," and Rebeus used the world as lightly as he could, "that everything was ready to proceed to phase two. We await your orders."

"Good," said Demando. He smoothed an invisible wrinkle out of his jacket. "See that it is done." He turned to shut the door, but paused. "And do tell Saffir that the Droids must be finished by tomorrow." Rebeus bowed and left. Serenity watch the scene with a throb in her heart. She knew what was next. The Black Moon Family was headed back into the past after Chibiusa. She turned on her side. It was only a matter of time. Time, she cringed, was something she was not looking forward to. She watched as Demando shed his white uniform, hanging them on the back of a lounge chair. He took a glass stopper out of top of a wine decanter and poured himself a glass. She watched as he took the glass and raised it high. "To you, my lady," he smiled. "To our rewritten future of Earth." He drained the glass of it's red contents and came back to the bed, much to Serenity's fears.

"Now," he said, slipping his muscular frame next to Serenity. "Where were we..."


End file.
